


Camping confessions.

by Jolly_Rancherz



Series: Sidemen stories. [6]
Category: The Ultimate Sidemen
Genre: Apologies, Camping, Cute Ending, Harry and Simon had a rough day but they resolve it, Harry forgets his sleeping bag, M/M, Minishaw, they share
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolly_Rancherz/pseuds/Jolly_Rancherz
Summary: Simon and Harry both get stuck together on the cheap team for another holiday video, with tensions bubbling the last thing they need is for Harry to forget his sleeping bag in the taxi.Or: Minishaw sharing a sleeping bag.
Relationships: Harry Lewis/Simon Minter
Series: Sidemen stories. [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093112
Kudos: 20





	Camping confessions.

**Author's Note:**

> I think its safe to say this fic is warning free! Enjoy!

To say Simon was amused was an understatement. He thought it was beyond hilarious. 

Harry had forgotten his sleeping bag. They had finished recording their segment, the reality of the situation dawning in on the other. 

“Laugh it up all ya want, lad. It was an honest mistake.” Harry told him, voice evidently expressing his annoyance and exhaustion. 

To put it simply, their day had been peak. Himself and Harry had gotten the cheap hand of the holiday Josh planned. 

Stuck out in the middle of nowhere with essentially nothing to do with basically nothing. Josh had made them catch their own food and build their own shelter. 

They had just been given water, fishing rods, some cooking materials, toothbrushes, toothpaste and 2-...well, one sleeping bag. Harry had forgotten his sleeping bag in the taxi here. 

Just realizing now. 

Simon felt his laughter continue at the look on Harry's face. 

“That's a stinker lad.” He told Lewis, purposely using the others line against him. Harry shot him a look that left Simon laughing harder. 

“Oh, fuck off Simon.” Harry told him, crossing his arms against his chest. 

At the new angry addition in the others voice, Simon let his laughter die down. In all seriousness they had no service out here and no transportation. They were quite literally stuck here.

Which him and Harry had joked about on camera today that if anything happened out here they were goners. 

“Relax, I’m just messing with ya.” He told the other. Harry let out an exasperated breath. 

“What am I supposed to do Simon? I’m fucking exhausted, I don’t wanna sleep on dirt underneath some sticks.” Harry explained while dragging his hands down his face. 

Simon cast a look at their shelter, they did do a pretty damn good job to be fair. It was stable and the branches all worked together to offer decent amounts of shelter. 

Feeling sympathy pile in his gut he blurted out the first solution that came to mind. 

“Just share with me.” He produced as much casualness as he could while speaking. 

Harry's eyes shot open at that and a disgusted look crossed his face.

Choosing to avoid the following awkwardness he turned away to unravel his sleeping bag and started to unzip it. 

The silence was deafening, sure him and Harry were not very close anymore but it still stung. Simon was sure Harry would have no problem sharing with Vik. 

Pulling off his shirt and sweats so he was left in his boxers he crawled into ‘bed.’ More than ready to finish this awful trip up. 

More silence followed and Simon was tempted to turn around to see that Harry would rather sleep on the ground than beside him. 

He didn't. 

A few more minutes followed before he heard footsteps and a much more tentative voice. 

“Simon?” Harry asked softly, presumably checking he was still awake. 

He unzipped his sleeping bag before responding. 

“You can come lie down if you want, though judging by your facial reaction earlier I doubt you want too.” Simon knew it was ridiculous but he was overworked from today and sleep deprived. 

Maybe a little offended too…

He heard Harry sigh before coming over to slide in front of him, if they wanted to zip the bag back up they would be crammed together. 

Harry clearly didn't care at this point as he shifted backwards so Simon was pressed against his back as he zipped up the bag. 

“I didn't mean to make that face.” Harry mumbled softly. 

Simon felt his heartbeat pick up at the contact, the other had a shirt on but he was also in just his boxers. 

Ignoring his flushed cheeks he replied. 

“Sorry for being so hard on you today.” 

Simon knew Harry and him had their moments where things were less just bantering and them trying to get a rise outta one another.  
“It's okay.” Harry told him. Simon felt a shocked breath leave his mouth when Harry reached down to interlock their fingers together. 

Simon blamed it on the sleep deprivation when he didn't pull his hand away.

**Author's Note:**

> :))), nice soft ending. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are loved!!


End file.
